Sunset Party Mix Vol 1
by troopertrish
Summary: Sunset, soda, music and good companionship. In a chaotic world, Ichigo and his friends catch a break one late afternoon through the means of a simple party. A short drabble on the power of friendship and good ol' soda.


**Hello Reader, **

**Sooooo, I wrote this while listening to M83's Midnight City and Kygo's remix of the Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men, constantly on loop for the entire freaking day. It helped calm me down while I was on the brink of insanity. Thesis, people. Blame the Thesis.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please do leave comments, suggestions or reviews. and remember, if you need to swear, do so in comic form (EX. #$%!)**

* * *

**Sunset Party Mix Vol.1**

_Rooftop. After class. Sign your name if you're going so I can budget the soda. And remember, keep it secret._

That was all that Keigo had written on the crumpled piece of paper. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he inspected the names signed under the message – Orihime, Ishida, Sado, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and, surprisingly, Rukia. Ichigo took a glance behind him, eyeing the raven-haired girl who was attentively reading her textbook. Did she have any clue as to what Keigo was planning or did she sign her name for the heck of it? Rukia looked up and met his eyes.

"What're you looking at, strawberry?"

Ichigo wagered it was the latter.

Keigo approached Ichigo and Mizuiro after class. Nudging Ichigo on the arm, Keigo mused, "Aaah, what a victory. I finally got you to willingly come to my party."

Mizuiro blinked. "A party? Was that what the paper and name signing was for?"

"Why, of course, dear Mizuiro," Keigo replied, stroking an imaginary mustache, "this is a private affair to be graced only by my closest friends."

"Stop that, Keigo," Ichigo said, knocking Keigo's hand away from his face, "it creeps me out every time you stroke some imaginary facial hair."

"What? That's my aristocratic gentleman gesture!"

The three started climbing up the stairs towards the school's rooftop.

"There's nothing aristocratic or gentlemanly about you, Keigo," Ichigo sighed.

Keigo gave a dramatic gasp. "Ichigo, you wound me! That's it, I'm crossing you out of the party!" he pouted as he fished a crumpled paper out of his pocket.

"Speaking of the party, what's this for?" Mizuiro asked, "What's the occasion?"

Keigo scoffed. "Come on, Mizuiro, do you really need a reason to party?"

Ichigo raised a brow and gave Keigo a look. "Fine!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms, "How about Friendship? Laughter? Life? Love?" Keigo pulled grabbed Ichigo's collar and pulled him closer, "BROMANCE?"

"Get off me, dude! You're scaring the shit out of me!" Ichigo cried, pushing Keigo away.

Keigo just chuckled and tucked the crumpled paper back into his pocket. "But seriously," he said, "I just want to hang out with you guys."

They reached the last platform and opened the door, stepping onto the rooftop. Near the ledge were a couple bottles of soda, plastic cups, and a stereo.

"Gee, Keigo, that's…surprisingly sentimental of you," Mizuiro said as he accepted a cup of soda. Ichigo sniffed his soda before taking a sip, making sure that Keigo did not spike his drink.

"Hell yeah." Keigo raised his own cup and winked, "It's also a great way to get to know the mysterious and lovely Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo choked on his soda. Ooooooooooof course Keigo would try to hit on Rukia.

"Really? You set up this party to score on Rukia?"

"You know, Ichigo, you make it sound so evil. I just want to get to know her as a classmate. A friend, perhaps. And for the benefit of your poor memory, I already told you that I set this party up because I wanted to hang out with my friends."

"Speaking of friends, where are the others?" Mizuiro muttered, looking around him.

Right on cue, the door opened and Ishida, Orihime, Sado and Rukia appeared.

"Ah, my guests have arrived. Welcome, friends!" Keigo spread his arms wide, "Thank you for honoring me with your presence."

"This doesn't look like a party," Ishida pointed out.

Keigo glared at him. "Tut, tut, Ishida, don't bring your bad vibes here. The party hasn't started yet." And with that, Keigo brought out a mixed tape labeled "sunset party mix vol.1" and placed it inside the stereo. An upbeat, yet oddly chill, electronic melody coursed through the air. "Now it's a party," Keigo smiled mischievously at Ishida, who took a sip of soda in indifference.

"Oooh, soda!" Orihime chirped, her eyes shining, "You know, this would go great with oystersauce." Ishida, Sado and Ichigo looked at Oriihime strangely while Mizuiro just nodded, trying to be polite.

Heads turned when Tatsuki, accompanied by Chizuru, kicked the door open. "Sorry we're late."

"Hey, hey hey, Chizuro, why are you here?" Keigo asked, approaching the two ladies.

"Attending the party, duh." Chizuru replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, boo you. You didn't sign your name on the paper," Keigo said, showing them the crumpled paper he pulled from his pocket, "you're not on the list, honey."

Tatsuki sighed impatiently. "Look bozo, she's with me. So just drop it."

"No can do, Tatsuki. She's not on the list – "

Tatsuki suddenly snatched the paper from Keigo's hand and ripped it to shreds. "What list?" she asked, her voice grave low and her eyes taunting.

Keigo swallowed and whined, "But, I already budgeted the soda…"

Tatsuki and Chizuru ignored Keigo and went to join the gang. By now, Keigo's mix was gradually electrifying the atmosphere. Rukia could sense it around her. The steady rise of everyone's spirits made her smile. It was rare for them nowadays to just take a break and have nothing to care about.

Orihime was happily chatting with Tatsuki and Chizuru, her amber eyes shining as she swayed with the music, her hair following her movements. Keigo was talking animatedly to the boys, telling a story about a one eyed man and a dog who went inside a bar. Mizuiro and Ichigo laughed at him, while Ishida just chuckled. Sado smiled and looked at the sky as a group of birds flew by.

They all seemed so happy and carefree. It was during that moment that Rukia remembered just how young they were. They were mere teenagers, and she was a hundred and fifty years old. How they managed to keep up with life's shit, she had no idea. She was just glad that they had this late afternoon, at least, to forget about the world's – both the real world and soul society – problems.

Keigo suddenly raised his cup up high and shouted, "a toast, to hanging out with you guys!"

As Keigo's mix rang resonated in the air, Rukia, for the first time in more than a century, willingly let her guard down, allowing herself to live in the moment without any care in the world. In sheer peace and happiness, she smiled.


End file.
